Case 2089 The Wicked Tigers are born
WARNING! THIS HAS SWEARS AND VIOLENCE! ' '''READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!!!!!! ' Note: XxBlazingDragonxX has reserved all rights and has gotten permission to use swears in this film. ''XxBlazingDragonxX has made this film and no copyright, in any shape or form, will be tolerated. ''Enjoy the film, Thank you '''Loading Case # 2089 - - - - - - The Wicked Tigers are born Information found at Crime Scene Employees from Computer Makers Inc. were found dead when a bomb blast brutally killed them all. Over 75 bodies were found but one still remains, that body belongs to the manager. The entire building was destroyed and nobody was able to come out of the building alive. Investigators Senior Officer Danny Junior Officer Manny Victims Workers at Computer Makers Inc. Company Manager - - - Name Unkown Murderers Noah - - - Leader of gang Davis - - - Former Worker Enzo - - - Murderer at age 18 News Reporter Rachel Case # 2089 Loaded WARNING! THIS HAS SWEARS AND VIOLENCE, READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED! All the parts revolve around a puzzle.. Part 1: A new box of puzzles! -Davis walks into managers office- -Davis walks into Manager's Office- Davis: Excuse me Manager: Yes, Davis? Davis: I've been here for a long time now, and I work hard Manager: So? Davis: I mean, as a computer engineer, I think I deserve a raise, because I worked really hard to become a computer engineer Manager: Well, you were the one that chose this job, and when you chose it, you looked at the salary and agreed with it,now, I'm not gonna give you a raise, because you chose the job and you agreed with the salary so no, you may not get a raise. Davis: Well, If I don't deserve a raise, than you don't deserve me! Manager: So what are you trying to say here? Davis: I QUIT......... (ECHOS) Manager: Well, I'll take your ID Card and your keys, and I think you'll take it from there Davis: Goodbye, I hope you never find a better person than ME Manager: No problem, It's gonna be easy to find someone better than you Davis: You'll pay for this -Davis exits- (dramatically) -Davis leaves building and meets his friend Enzo Davis: Hey Enzo Enzo: Hi Davis! Say, you got a job opening at Computer Makers Inc? Davis:There is one spot left, I guess your replacing me! Enzo: O.O Davis: I know, I know, but the manager wouldn't give me a raise that I so deserved! Enzo: That makes 2 of us Davis: You mean you quit too? Enzo: Yeah, Garbage Crushers didn't deserve muscles like mine. Davis: Good point, so now what? Enzo: Lets just take a walk like we always do, maybe we'll see a job opening! Davis: Alright Now here is the twist. Where the crime begins...... Davis: Hey Enzo, whats that man doing there Enzo: I was thinking the same thing! C'mon! Enzo: Hey you! Noah: (Deep voice) WHAT Davis: What are you doing? Noah: None of your fu**ing buisness Enzo: You better watch your language or your getting your a** kicked What he is actually doing is trying to open a garage door with acid Davis: Look's like your trying to break into somebody's garage and steal there car, am I wrong? Noah: It's not what it look's like Enzo: I doubt that, now get outta here! Davis: Yeah, you wasted our precious job finding time! Noah: Woah,woah,woah! Enzo: What? Noah: You're looking for a job Davis: I don't see how it concerns you in any way Noah: Let me introduce myself! I'm Noah. The biggest criminal you've seen Enzo: Probably the only one Noah: Whatever, you guys probably need money, right? Davis: Yeah, so? Noah: Then join me!!!!! It's a huge world of money and gold! Enzo: Alright, I think you must have lot your damn mind! Davis: You think we gonna risk our fu**ing life to be a criminal! Noah: Fine, but I'm guessing you guys don't have any families. Enzo: ....... How'd you know Noah: I'm a mastermind! Anyways, who do you have to live for! Join me for a day, and if you don't like it, you can rat me out to the cops! Davis: Deal! Enzo: Davis!!!! -Davis nudges Enzo and whispers "There's money and we'll rat this guy out!" Noah: So you in? Enzo: I. am. in Davis: Count me in! Noah: Perfect, Perfect, but we need a gang name, got any idea's? Enzo: You seem like a pretty Wicked Tiger, why do you need US to help with the name Davis: Enzo! That's the perfect name! "The Wicked Tigers" Noah: And what should be our marking, or symbol? Davis: Well we are tigers, I think our marking should be a claw mark! Noah: Nice idea, what are your names Enzo: Eager, Enzo the Eager! Noah: Ok.. and you, Tie man? (Davis's current outfit is a suit with a tie) Davis: Dangerous, Davis the dangerous! Noah: Alright, welcome to "The Wicked Tigers!" Enzo: Cool, so now what? Noah: We gotta change your look, your a criminal you don't wear garbage man uniform! Oh, and Albert Einstein get rid of that tie! Davis: You're pretty strict Noah: Well you think being a criminal is kids stuff! Davis: No, that's not what I.... Noah: No, really! Lets go jump on a trampoline and play cops and robbers! Davis: Dude, I didn't.... Noah: Then we can go to our mommies and tell her to bake us cookies! Davis: Listen man... Noah: And then when they refuse to let us go get ice cream we can clean our rooms and then get a quarter and a pat on the shoulder! AWKWARD SILENCE Noah: Is that what you think being a criminal is Davis: No, I think you were (mistaken) Noah: Then shut the fu** up! Lets get to our first mission Enzo: Which is? -Noah stares at Enzo- Enzo: What Noah: Why don't you let me finish my fu**ing sentence? HUH Enzo: Ok, Ok Noah: So, as I was saying! We will be robbing the mayor of Old Pork (Parody of New York) -Enzo and Davis both stare at Noah- Noah: What? Davis/Enzo: You crazy?!?!?! Noah: Fine, I will give you a mission that you might like Davis: What? Noah: We, my friends, are bombing Computer Makers Inc! Huh? What do you think of that? Davis: Yeah, sure lets do it! Noah: Good Davis: Then we can go back to the future and kill dinosaurs! Noah: ???? Davis: So you're a genius and you don't understand that? Let me put it in a way that you'll understand. We, are being S-A-R-C-A-S-T-I-C, do you know what that spells? Sarcastic! Enzo: You think we gonna bomb his working place? Noah: Wait a sec, that's not his working place anymore! Davis: True.... Noah: And you deserve a raise fair and circle (square) but you didn't get it right? Davis: True.... Noah: And the manager was being a b*t*h right? Davis: True... Noah: So why shouldn't we bomb the building? Davis: True!!!! Noah: So should we bomb the building? Davis: .................... YES! (in evil voice, but not the voice when you try to mock, it hurts your neck Enzo: Are you crazy?!?!?!?!? Davis: What? Enzo: How can you even think of that? HUH Davis: C'mon they... (deserve it) Enzo: No, you know what, our friendship is over! Davis: No! Stop! -Davis touches his shoulder to stop him- -Enzo twists his arm,kicks him in the stomach and throws him in a pile of garbage bags- Noah: Wow! Enzo: What Rainbow Egg? (Noah is wearing the Easter Belt) Noah: You are a good fighter! Enzo: So what? Noah: You could be pretty good in a mission....(HINT HINT) Enzo: How could you even think of trying to get me to do that stuff! Rainbow Egg, your shell is gonna be cracked! (XD Awesome Pun) -Enzo comes at Noah, (not knowing that he's a master at every fighting style) he tries to kick him, but Noah holds his leg, twists it, swings him around and throws him on top of Davis- Noah: Oh yeah, one more thing, I'm a Martial Arts Master XDD (Now you tell me?) Noah: By the way, you can probably make a lot of money off of this Enzo: No way! Noah: You can make over $3.000.000.000! -Enzo's eyes widen- Enzo: Um.... *cough* *cough*, maybe um... just one mission.... I mean, just to get a little start (Remember he has no money) Noah: Great! I'll see you at 3:00 sharp tomorrow,in the alley behind the building, don't be late! -Davis wakes up- -Noah leaves- -Davis ignores the fact that his best friend just beat the cr*p out of him- Davis: So you in? Enzo: I'm in! The next day.... ''Time 3:00pm Noah: Where are those idiots! Davis/Enzo: We're here! Noah: You're late! It's 3:01pm! Davis: Well I'm sorry if I wanted to look good! Noah: Does it look like I care? Davis: Well you did ask why we were late! Noah: I actually didn't! I said You're late! It's 3:01pm! AND Does it look like I care? (True) Davis: Alright whatever, so now what? Enzo: We gonna bomb the place or what? Noah: We ain't just gonna throw a bomb and leave! Enzo: Isn't that what we're doing? Noah: We don't only want revenge, we want money Enzo: So? Noah: We'll have to GET the money! Davis: How? Noah: With a plan! Enzo: What's the plan? '''Part 2: Let's open the puzzle!' Noah: So, what will happen is, Enzo goes in the building with a fake uniform that I brought. But to get into the building we will need a card, which I was able to steal from a employee, so that means your going to have to look like that employee, also me and Davis will have a disguise on as well. Enzo: Got it Noah: When you go in, you're going to have a bag, which has the bomb in it, if anyone asks you whats in the bag, tell them it's important papers for the manager. If anyone tries to look, take them out and hide them till the mission is done Enzo: Alright Noah: So when your inside the Manager's office, you will, first block every camera with black paint which you wil have in the bag, make sure your not in the video when you're painting it Enzo: Ok Noah: Then you will take the manager out and put him in a special bag. It's gonna be in the bag I'm gonna give to you. Then give the body to Davis, who will on the roof, you will get on the roof by climbing it with sticky gloves I brought Davis: Cool Enzo: But wait, how do I pass the body to Davis? Noah: The Manager's office is right below the roof so you shouldn't have any trouble giving the body. Enzo: What if the camera sees me? Noah: That shouldn't happen, because you're gonna paint them black, but if it does happen, not much of a problem because you look like somebody else, so that person will be stuck in the case. Anyways, when you pass the body to Davis, you plant the bomb under his desk and leave the building, and make sure you don't let anyone stop you, just take them out if you have to Enzo: Good Davis: Wait, what do I do with the body? Noah: You will pass it to me, I will be right below you so you can throw it to me, and I have a getaway vehicle so we can put it in it. And right after you pass the body, come down as fast as you can so I can explode the bomb, Enzo remember to take the manager's keys, so nobody can come inside and realize that there is a bomb there. Enzo: Ok Noah: Then, when you leave the building, come to the alley and get in the vehicle to we can leave, and I can explode the building at the right time Davis: What about the money? Noah: Good question, before Enzo leaves the building he will fill the bag he has with the money thats in the vault in the Manager's office Enzo: How do I open it? Noah: The bag has a gun with a suppressor on it so you can shoot the lock, when your done just come behind the building, also here's this device, just speak into it and I can hear you! Enzo: Cool Noah: So what do you think of it? Enzo: Amazing plan! Davis: Love it! Part 3: How the pieces come together The time is now 3:40pm '' Noah: Alright Enzo, you know what to do, here's the bag it has your uniform,disguise,gun,bomb,paint and the bag which you will put the body in, go change and go inside, Davis, here are your sticky gloves, put them on, and go on top of the building while I go get the getaway vehicle! Everyone clear on the plan? Davis/Enzo: Yes!'' Noah: Lets get going then!!!! This part especially took a'lot of time, so please no bad comments :) Enzo goes into the building and scans his ID on the door so he can come in Enzo: I'm in the building. I'm going to the manager's office now. Noah: Great hurry up Noah: Davis! You alright? Davis: I'm fine, just waiting for Enzo. Noah: Great. Enzo: I'm on the 11th floor Noah: Alright his office is the last one, on the right Enzo: Ok Enzo goes down the hallway and meets a employee Employee: Hey Chris! Enzo: Uh... Hi! Enzo whispers in his device to Noah - ''Why is he calling me Chris? Noah: That's the name of the guy your in disguise of! Just play along! Enzo: Ok Employee: Going into the manager's office? Here give him these important documents. Enzo: No problem Employee: Say.. whats in the bag? Enzo: Oh.... just important papers... Employee: Which ones? Enzo: Ummm. our buisness graph papers! Employee: Oh, may I see a look? Enzo: Why........? Employee: Because, all papers have to be checked from me before they go to the manager, that's my job Enzo: Oh.... well.... you don't need to see these, don't you trust me? Employee: Oh I trust you, it's just my duty, and my duty follows for everyone Enzo: Well, I'm sorry, you can't see these Employee: Chris... give me them now Enzo: NO Employee: Then I'll tell manager and you'll be fired! Enzo: Umm.... ''Enzo knee's Employees stomach, punches him in the face, slams him into the wall and throws him in a broom closet. Enzo: Noah, I just threw this guy into the closet, I'm going in Noah: Alright, hurry up! Enzo: Got it Enzo enters office Manager: Oh Hi Chris! What brings you here? Enzo: Oh nothing, just came here to check the cameras! Manager: Ummm.... why? Enzo: Because the one outside isn't working. I'm just checking if the others work! Manager: Ok..... Enzo: And here are some important documents from John! Manager: Oh, thanks! Manager looks down at the papers. ( he is not focusing on Enzo ) Noah: Enzo, how did you know the name of the Employee? Did you torture him? Did you threat him and his family? Did you put maple syrup in his underwear? Enzo: Nope, he had a name tag. Noah: ...... Enzo quickly paints the camera Enzo: So, I have some papers for you too Manager: Just put them on my desk, thanks. Enzo: Alright The manager is looking down at the important documents Enzo slams his face on the desk and puts him in the bag. Enzo: Noah, I got the manager, alert Davis Noah: On it Noah: Davis! He's handing you the body! Davis: I'm ready Enzo opens the window and hands the body to Davis Davis: Alright, I got it! Noah: Great! pass it down to me! Davis drops the body down Noah: Alright! You can come down now! Davis: kk Noah: Enzo, get the money! Enzo: On it Enzo gets out his gun and shoots the vault Enzo: I got the money! Im coming down! Noah: Hurry up!!!!! Enzo exits the building and comes behind the alley Noah: Great! Everyone in the car! Davis: That's a lot of cash we got right there! Noah: Yup! 33% mine. 33% Enzo's and 33% Davis' Davis: Drive Enzo! Enzo starts the car and leaves the area Noah: Exploding in.... Noah,Enzo.Davis: 5....4....3....2...1!!!!!!! The whole building has exploded!!!!!! Noah: Mission accomplished!!! Davis: Yeah!!! So what we gonna do with the manager? Noah: You'll see............ Part 4: The puzzle is breaking The scene is taking place in the CSE Bureau (Crime Scene Experts, hey you try to think of something better!) Danny: How nice.... Just me and a cup of coffee, just waiting for a case Manny walks in Manny: Danny!!! I made muffins!!!! Danny: Why? Manny: Because they're awesome! Danny: Get this sh't outta my sight Manny: Fine, more for me! Danny: Lets watch some T.V., maybe there is something interesting Manny: Nah, go to channel 9, Care Bears is on! Danny: Child Manny: It is perfectly fine to watch bears that care for each other Manny whispers: At least they care about their family Danny: Say something? Manny: Oh nothing! Less talkie, more watchie Danny: *Grunt* Rachel: We're at the scene of which the blast took place. The whole building has exploded and firefighters are on there way. As you can see, there is nothing left of the building and everything has been destroyed! Danny: Interesting........ -Danny sips his coffee- Rachel: CSE officers are being informed as we speak, and they're on there way! Danny: What lies! We haven't gotten anything Manny: Wait for it.... Manny: Wait for it.... Manny: Alright,Alright! 5.... 4...... 3......... 2......... 1.... Manny: Alright.... 5.... 4...... Manny's ring tone Danny: Is that the Rugrats theme song ringtone? Manny: No need to focus on music, just listen Danny: Explains a lot.. Manny: Hello? Stranger: Hello officer? Manny: Speaking... Stranger: Come to 67th Avenue SE, right away Manny: 2 CSE officers coming riiiiiiiiight up! Stranger: Thanks, bye! Danny: Lets get going Manny: K They have reached the scene Media is crowding them Rachel: Officer Danny, are you aware of this Danny: No, please let us do our job Rachel: Are you planning something to prevent from this to happen again Danny: When we figure anything out, we will inform you, now please move out of this way Rachel: Please a few more questions Manny: You heard the man, SCRAM! Danny: That was pretty good for someone "ahem" like you Manny: I learn from the best Danny: Obviously Manny: *cough* Danny: Alright, lets see what we can find They put on there gloves Manny: Man, everything is blown up, how will be able to find anything Danny: You don't use your eye, you use your brain (might be hard for someone who doesn't have one) Danny: Alright, look for clues Manny: Lookin.... -After a while of searching, they can't find any clues- Danny: Alright, can't find anythin, lets look around the scene Manny: Alright, what are we looking for this time Danny: Lets look for tiretracks Manny: Kk -They are both searching when Danny sees something that catches his eye- Danny: Umm.. Manny get over here Manny: Yeah? Danny: That's a camera right? Manny: Yessadoodles! Danny: What Manny: Just adding some spice into something plain Danny: You and your whatevers! Manny: ... Danny: Alright, check that camera and see if you can see who made it, then we can track down the footage Manny: On it Danny: Meanwhile, I'll look for tiretracks -Danny and Manny both get to work- Manny: Danny, found something Danny: Whatcha find? Manny: Take a look at this -Danny looks at a sticker with a logo of a Ninja with red eyes on it- Manny: Have any idea what this is? Danny: If I'm not wrong, that's the logo of the store, Staring Stalkers Manny: What kind of name is that? Danny: It's a name of a camera store Manny: Oh.. Danny: Check for the barcode Manny: It's 1357902468 Danny Perfect Danny: Lets go to the store, it's right around the corner Manny: What are we going to do when we get there Danny: We'll ask to see the footage of this camera for about 2 hours ago, because the blast happened at 3:46pm, and right now it 5:37, they should have the footage Manny: But why is the camera there? Danny: Since its around the corner, it's probably for security purposes Manny: Oooooh! That's smart! Danny: Enough with the compliments (I'm used to it) and lets get back to work. C'mon -They have reached the store and are going inside- Receptionist: Welcome! How may I help you -Danny shows the their CSE ID- Receptionist: Ohh... Danny: Officer Manny and I would.... wait! Manny? Manny: Oh Danny, come look! Danny: What? Manny: Don't these cameras look so, so, SO UNDERCOVER Danny: Manny, relax, come over here, BEFORE I WHOOP YOUR A** Manny: Sorry.... Danny: Anyways, you have a camera right around the corner, y'know, where the blast happened Receptionist: Oh yes! I heard about that inccident! Tragic! Danny: A'hem, yes it was. Do you have the footage of that camera? Receptionist: I would love too, but we have several cameras there Danny: What do you mean? Receptionist: Well, the company that exploded had cameras in it that belonged to us, so I don't know which one you can be talking about Manny: The camera is outside Receptionist: We have a total of 7 cameras outside, I can only track it down with the barcode (XxBlazingDragonxX is pretty sure that you cannot do that, but it's just a story) Danny: Perfect! We have the barcode, Manny what is it? Manny: 1357902468! Receptionist: Alright officers, come right this way -They come to the footage area- Danny: Can we see the footage from 2 hours ago? Receptionist: Alright, here it is! -They look at the footage- Danny: This is exactly the clues we were looking for! Manny: I don't see anything, the only thing I see is... Danny: 3 criminals carrying a body, not something you see everyday Manny: Yeah.... Danny: Excuse me, can you please replay it, in slow motion Receptionist: Of course Danny: Alright focus on any clues Manny: Clues...Clues...Clues..... WAIT Danny: WHAT? Manny: Isn't clues a funny word? Danny: If you think it's a funny word why do you watch Blues Clues? Manny: .... Danny: That's what I thought Manny: Wait a second! Please zoom in on the back of the car Danny: Good point! We can look at the license plate and track the owner of the car down! Great thinking Manny! Manny: Actually I just wanted to see what kind of tires they have, and apparently they have winter tires! Danny: Really? Manny: .... Danny: Alright the license plate is 1A2B3C4D Manny: Perfect Danny: Lets track it! Danny: Perfect, right now the location is 9876 Green Road Avenue SW, let's go -They have reached the location, with 4 other officers for backup- Danny: Alright, you 2 go left, you guys go right, while me and Manny go straight Officers: Yes boss! Danny: Come on Manny! Let's bust these jerks Manny: Got it -They enter the building and see Noah,Enzo and Davis, WITH the Manager Danny: Alright Manny, just shut up and don't say anything, got it? Manny: Sure, but what about the other officers Danny: They are smarter than you, if they see them, they will be quiet Part 4: BUSTED -They're all wearing masks right now- Noah: See guys! The road the crime is fun right? Davis: Yeah! Look at all the cash we got Enzo: I'm glad we met you Noah: Everyone is, now lets see what the manager has to say.... Danny: Those...... -Noah takes off the cloth they stuck in the manager's mouth- Manager: Who are you? What do you want? Davis from behind:Oh nothing.... Manager: Davis! Is that you? Please help me from these guys! Davis: No can do.... Manager: What? Have they tied you up too? Davis: If by "they" you mean, me, then no "they" haven't Manager: Did you do this? Davis: Maybe I did, maybe I didn't Manager: Please Davis! Let me go! Davis: As much as I would love too.... oh wait! I don't want to! Enzo/Noah/Davis: Evil Laugh Manager: Please! You can have your job back Davis: Does it look like I want my job back? Manager: Well, technically I can't see you so... Davis: Are you talking back to man that can fire you, like allllll the way up there? ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Manager: No sir, of course not! Enzo: Boss, what do we do with this? Noah: Hmmm... How much money do you have in your bank account Manager: If we're talking $, I'll give you all the $ I have Enzo: Answer the damn question! Manager: I have no more than $300.000 Davis: Which bank Manager: Green Paper Bank Noah: Now that's like a good boy, now, listen carefully Manager: Yes? Noah: We'll let you go on one condition Manager: Yes what is it? Noah: Go to Green Paper Bank and withdraw alllll of your money, then put it in the mailbox behind the bank, then go home, we don't want to see your face again, and if you say anything to CSE..... -Danny comes- Danny: He won't have to say anything. SURPRISE SURPRISE JERKS -Noah's/Enzo's/Davis' expressions change- Danny: Don't like your surprise? Here! -Danny THROWS Noah a present- Noah: Wwwhat iiiiissss.... ttthhhisss? Danny: Just open it! -Noah opens it- -INSIDE IS A SMOKE BOMB AND IT HAS WENT OFF!!!!- Danny: Officers! Get the manager while me and Manny grab these guys! Manny: mmmmmm -Danny/Manny run at the cirminals- Manny: I can't see! Danny: I can! Manny: How!!!! Danny: My glasses can see through smoke! Manny: Where'd you get them! Danny: I'll tell you later, just try to follow me, they're not that far! Manny: Alright THEY RUN,AND RUN, AND RUN AND RUN Danny: Manny! Hand me your pistol! Manny: Why? Danny: Just do it! I'll throw mine and yours and the 2 criminals and I'll catch up to the leader Manny: Alrighty! What ever you say! -Manny hands his pistol- Danny: Here goes nothing -Danny throws the pistols- -The smoke is gone now- -Both of them land on Enzo and Davis- Davis: Aaaah.... Concussion............. (he faints) Enzo: Aaaah....Concussion................(he faints) Danny: Manny! (pant) Get these guys while I get their leader! Manny: Yes boss! Danny: You're not getting far Mr. Leader! Noah: You don't know what I can do! Danny: Neither do you! Noah: Is that a threat? Danny: Figure it out after what I do to you is done Noah: GULP -Danny goes at full speed- Noah: Oh god..... -Danny jumps on Noah- AND A FIGHT SCENE BEGINS! Noah tries to punch Danny but he twists his arm and kicks him in a pile of boxes Noah grabs a knife out of his pocket and runs at Danny Danny runs at him and trips him, making the knife drop out of his hands Danny grabs Noah by his neck and chokeslams him ''(Yes, he IS very strong) Noah: Ouuuuch... Danny: Now lets take a look at your identity -Danny takes his mask off- Danny: Noah!?!?!?! Noah: Yeah! Funny isn't it... Danny: Yeah!!! HAHAHAHA Noah: HAHAHA Noah: Something tells me that he doesn't find anything funny here Danny: Now your thinking! But come on, you can have lots of time to think BEHIND THE BARS!!!! Noah: NOOOOOOOO -Danny handcuffs him- -2 more officers are here- Danny: Officers, take him away! Officers: Yes boss! -Manny comes- Manny: Here you go, these are the punks Danny: Never seen ya before! New? Enzo: Ahem.... yes Davis: Please let us go! We won't do this again! Danny: Don't worry, we'll let you run! Davis: You mean, outside? Danny: Oh, no, in your cell! Danny/Manny: HAHAHHA Enzo: Oh these COP JOKES! Danny: I don't know about you but these jokes crack me up Manny: And trust me, he's hard to crack Danny: Alright! On a serious note, lets take these guys to prison -Danny and Manny take them to prison- ____________________________________________________________________________________ 'And so.... This is how "The Wicked Tigers" were born...' Congratulations! You have read more than 5000 words! You got better reading skills than worm that lives in a book! (Bookworm, get it! Word Play!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA) ___________________________________________________________________________________ Alright this took me a lot of thought,care,intension and hard work to make this. Please if you have nothing nice to say, please don't say anything. However, if you have a question/error I will answer/correct it! I hope you enjoyed! ____________________________________________________________________________________ 'Please leave your questions and feedback in the comments!'''Category:MoviesCategory:Movies created by XxBlazingDragonxX